Flashisacon
, and . |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} flashisacon is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1838 days old with citizens primarily of Persian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of flashisacon work diligently to produce Aluminum and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within flashisacon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. flashisacon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. flashisacon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. flashisacon will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Serg (flash) Morgado, the leader of flashisacon, has proudly served as the Minister of Finances for the United Purple Nations since his election on August 14 as a replacement minister. He is also a proud bank of the Unjust War. After leaving UPN, he found refuge with The Mafia, who gladly took him in, after spending much time with most of its foundation in ACID, he fit in like they were brothers. Soon after the Minister of Economics resigned and Serg was assigned the position. After a short stay, the Mafia decided to make Serg their senate elect, after raching 19 votes, the GOONS were not pleased, even though he was over 40 votes away from a seat, and sanctioned him from the black team. For a short time, he stood strong at the Mafia, flying the team colors of alliance they are Protecterate under, NPO. After being unable to return to black and then being disrespected and unable to grow from the excessive amounts of aid he was mandated to send, he gave up trying to help the alliance that was going nowhere. Thus returning to the alliance that had taken him in before for refuge, the United Purple Nations. After awaiting the next elections, he became the Minister of Finances for a second time, during his first term he coordinated the UPN-GGA tech deal, being responsible for excess of 4500 tech being transferred. Into his second term, another, less coordinated deal was proposed to him, not knowing how much of a hastle it was going to be, he lost mental stability from real life matters, he was forced to resign and start 'ghosting' in the alliance. When his real life matters had cleared up, he returned to activity in June 2008. Upon announcing his return, he was appointed to the position of Deputy Minister of Defense by Xolver. He served a single term before leaving the alliance again. On the 3rd of August, the Immortals had formed and requested him to join their ranks as the Minister of Education. Knowing the members from former experiences with ACID, SOG and the Mafia, he willingly accepted the offer and joined as the 5th member to take up the alliance affiliation tags. On his first night of being a member of the Immortals, he was attacked and set back 2 months worth of progress by former ACID member, Kaveman (of TORN) Category:Former member of Legacy